


Dead Heart

by Hugiraedo



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: Wilson would love to see Wayne's death, or his dead heart.题外话，八毛都比扎剪超蝙真。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 7





	Dead Heart

他在假装擦枪。而他在假装思考。流亡的载具颠簸又快速地行驶在荒芜大地上。这或许是他们难得的空闲时间，没有身后的追捕，没有匆忙的计划，只有尘沙与土地，伴着刀尖样的风划过他们的脸颊。

“所以。”他意识到自己的眼神是不会动摇韦恩的，“你依旧坚持带上那个怪胎。”

“他有用处。”蝙蝠闷闷地解释。“而且我问过你的意见了。”所以闭嘴。

他把枪收进怀里，甚至不再假装自己在保养他们。“我对很多东西都有自己的看法，而你只喜欢听那些我同意时的声音。”

空气中是沉闷的沙暴味道，愈发加重了耳旁轻微连续的轰鸣。在那之下，Wilson捕捉到一声熟悉的哼哼。

“你们像两个蹩脚的诗人。”他晚一步发出评价，“我真惊讶如今你还有闲心。”

“他喜欢那些自作聪明的游戏。”噩梦中的骑士转头看他，“你们都喜欢。而我选择在你们的游戏方式中击败你们。那样留下的伤疤更深更痛。”

言语里掺杂着熟悉的尖刺，或许对Slade而言太熟悉了，久而久之只成了右眼窝内的片刻痛痒。曾经痛彻骨髓的伤疤变得温顺又暧昧，他觉得有趣，快乐在这片土地上而言实在太过紧缺。他不免喜欢上逗弄对方的过程，一旦找对了方法。男人就像只野猫一样难造成伤害。

他喜欢踩他尾巴。

“要是你输了呢？”于是他开口。

整片荒芜的土地都在叫喊答案。

“这就是你为何如此了解逝去挚爱的感受？”

Wilson的刀别在腰间，声音藏匿在风中。他的面上沾满尘土，持续的流亡与战斗从没留给他们充足的时间，却漫长到令他逐渐意识到自己喜欢这个。面前的殉道者多半也是如此，他们彼此像两颗沙砾，在这吞噬万物的风暴前执拗地将对方抓紧。

骑士陷入沉默。丧钟清楚他沉默得越发频繁了。

“我爱过很多东西，我为它们付出了巨大的代价。”Wayne的声音同粗砺的风混在一起，沙哑而浑浊。“但我付出得还不够多，它们像沙一样从我指尖逝去。而我意识到我只能一直战斗下去，只要我还活在世上，我就不能停下。”

载具到达了设定的目的地，接下来的路又将是他们彼此的漫长路程。

“所以我们没时间。”Slade率先跳下车，又转身回去向Bruce伸出手。

“是啊，我们没时间。”他自然忽略了丧钟的示好，绕开手翻下去。

“它们都离开了。你说。”Wilson耸肩，三两步跟在蝙蝠的后面。“可我还在这。”

Wayne盯着他，那个自以为是却灰头土脸的雇佣兵。而Wilson以无声回应他，雇佣兵依旧能感受到面具下那对棕色眼睛的力量，就像最初那样。这让他热血沸腾。

“我心死已久。”Wayne向他重复先前的自白。

不料这引得Slade一阵嚣张的大笑。他不懂自己哪里的失误令对方如此愉快。

他的现任搭档笑完了，甚至抬起手抹掉自己不曾存在的眼泪。才终于决定回应面前的死敌。

“而就像最开始时我说的那样，布鲁斯韦恩。”

“我喜欢你死掉的模样。”


End file.
